


Christmas Tree

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [5]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating, the Dresden way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> my life basically revolves around H/H and Star Trek right now, so really, this was inevitable.

“Absolutely not,” Nathan said, his eyes tracking his lover’s movements around the apartment. “You are not putting your geerkery all over my professionally decorated tree.”

“A professionally decorated tree you didn’t even want!”

Nathan shrugged and went back to his typing. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to let you ruin it with your Death Star ornament.” Smirking, he lifted his eyes to Harry’s, still typing. “I mean, if you’re going to go geek chic, at least do it right. Your whiny little Anakin would get his ass kicked by Spock, and you know it.” 

Harry gasped and pressed a hand to his heart in mock outrage -actually, make that less mock outrage and more actual offense if the way he was stalking closer was any indicator. Knowing it was better to just give in to Harry’s particular brand of insanity, Nathan didn’t resist -too much- when his laptop was removed from his lap. Harry settled in its place and pinned Nathan’s shoulders to the couch.

“Take it back, heathen,” he said, close enough that Nathan could see the flecks of green in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Nathan allowed himself to go boneless against the cushions. “Never. There are four lights,” he said, his Patrick Stewart impression falling far below par while he tried not to laugh.

Harry’s scowl broke for a split second and he had to relinquish his hold on Nathan’s shoulder to cover his brief grin. He didn’t really need it, but Nathan used the moment to flip them over, pinning Harry to the couch. Grinning widely, he shoved Harry’s shirt up under his shoulders and bit down on the newly exposed skin. He knew maintaining anything resembling a straight face would be a useless effort, so he held his lover down and smirked in his face, ignoring his protests as he began stripping them both. “Don’t struggle, Harry; resistance is futile.”


End file.
